


Percy Jackson and RWBY crossover

by charactersarebetterthenpeople



Category: (Maybe) - Fandom, Magnus Chase - Fandom, RWBY, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other tags I can’t be bothered to write, damn you shadow traveling, if ever, my life is a mess at the moment, nico faints, probably some angst somewhere, probably won’t update much, qrow being an alcoholic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactersarebetterthenpeople/pseuds/charactersarebetterthenpeople
Summary: Basically Annabeth and Percy somehow get sent into the world of remnant and run into the characters of RWBY. Stuff happens





	Percy Jackson and RWBY crossover

“Annabeth admit it, we’re lost” Percy said. They had been walking for hours now. “ no.. the way is.. okay, yes we’re lost” she admitted. “ have any bright ideas then seaweed brain?”

Percy looked lost for ideas for a second but got an idea, before he could say anything they saw a boy getting thrown into a tree. They creeped over see a group of 6 people who looked like cosplayers. One old-ish man holding a flask ( Percy could recognize the look of a flask from miles away), an old woman trying to calm everyone down and four younger girls, one closer to the boy and the rest near the man. 

Percy, like the idiot he is, ran straight towards the group asking for directions to Boston while Annabeth followed her boyfriend facepalming. Sometimes he can be an idiot, but he’s her idiot.

The girl in red introduced herself as ruby and the rest of them was Weiss, Blake and yang (Ruby’s sister). The man with the flask was Qrow, yang and Ruby’s uncle. Oh and the guy now being talked to by ruby is Oscar.

After Percy and Annabeth introduced themselves (leaving out the demigod part of course). Again, Percy asked how to get to Boston just to be met with a bunch of confused stares. “We’re somewhere near atlas if that helps.. meeting friends there” ruby said, to be met with Annabeth and Percy staring at her this time.

As Percy was about to ask where atlas was, nico Di Angelo appeared in front of them and fell face first into the snow.


End file.
